Chevaucher à dos de dragon
by elfania
Summary: Une école pour apprendre à chevauché des dragons. Quel est ce lieux dans lequel notre Levy va devoir vivre ?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise !

**Chapitre 1 : Surprise !**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée dans la grande école de mage, Fairy Tail, celle-ci enseigne aux jeunes hommes et femmes à chevaucher des mages que l'on appelle chasseur de dragon. Ils ont la particularité de pouvoir ce changé en bête mythologique. On y apprend à ces chasseurs à contrôler leurs pouvoirs de transformation et aux autres à voler et se battre avec eux, une fois diplômé ils deviendront les protecteurs du royaume de Fiore. Tous les élèves sélectionnés sont triés sur le volet selon leurs capacités physiques et magiques. Tous les autres seront redirigés vers d'autres services utiles au bon fonctionnement de la société. Mais cette rentrée n'est pas commune à toutes les autres la précédant. Aujourd'hui une jeune femme qui pensait ne jamais être sélectionnée fera son entrée dans ce lieu tant fantasmé par tous les jeunes mages du royaume.

_1 mois plus tôt :_

Dans une petite bourgade isolée à la campagne, non loin de la ville de Crocus un cri de surprise s'élève d'une maison.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! s'exclame la voix.

La jeune femme tenait dans ses mains une lettre, en haut de celle-ci se trouvait l'armoiries de l'école Fairy Tail, on pouvait y lire :

**Mademoiselle Macgarden**, dû à notre trop grand effectif de chasseur de dragon et au faible recrut en tant que mage. Je vous informe que vous êtes sélectionnée pour faire votre rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de Fairy Tail. Merci de faire le nécessaire auprès de nos secrétaires pour préparer votre arrivée au moins deux jours avant la rentrée. Pour une meilleure intégration des élèves voici la liste des élèves de votre classe :

Lucy Hartifilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe, Sherry Blendy, Jubia Lockser, Léon Vastia, Minerva Orlando, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Agria, Elfman Strauss et Lisana Strauss

Elle ne comprenait pas, ses professeurs lui avaient pourtant bien dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais rentrer dans cette école. Sa magie n'étant pas assez puissante pour intégrer l'élite. L'administration fiorenne c'était-elle trompé ? Son nom était bien inscrit sur le document. Levy était perdu, elle s'assit. Sur la table à ces cotés une lettre similaire à celle que tenait y était posé. Mais on pouvait remarquer que l'armoiries était différente. Lui correspondait à l'école des langues et des lettres. Celle-là même où elle devait se rendre au départ. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Et surtout, pourquoi elle ? Elle était seule, et ne descendait pas d'une ligné de fière combattant contrairement aux autres. Elle soupira, il est vrai que d'intégré l'école la plus renommé du royaume rendait son avenir plus sexy que l'école de langues et de lettre. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés, elle aurait la honte de sa vie. Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains pensive.

\- Que faire. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda la lettre de Fairy Tail. Certains noms lui étaient familier. Elle avait surement dû en entendre parler dans les journaux. De quoi elle aura l'air elle parmi tous ces grands noms de Fiore. Une envie urgente de prendre l'air lui pris, elle sauta sur ses pieds et courue dehors, faisant voler sa porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit de grande goulée d'air. Tout ceci la stressait elle qui aimait l'ordre et le calme, allait devoir revoir tous ces plans. Puis elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa petite maison. Et se dit qu'elle devait demander conseil. Elle rentra chez elle et regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre, la fourra dans sa poche et parti pour le village. Elle avait décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à ses amis d'enfances : Jet et Droy.

_Plus tard dans un bar :_

\- Bah mince alors tu es sûr ? Demanda Jet en se grattant le menton.

\- Oui pas de doute possible c'est bien l'armoiries de Fairy Tail. Affirma Droy

\- Mais je ne comprends moi ? J'étais déjà attribuée à une autre école. Se lamenta Levy

Ses deux compères réfléchirent, puis Droy se lança.

\- A mon avis tu devrais te rendre à Fairy Tail.

Elle ricana

\- Mais s'ils s'étaient trompés, j'aurai l'air de quoi ? Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, je me ferai tuer au premier combat avec ma maigre force magique. Et puis je n'aurai aucun titre comparer aux autres. Je ne veux en aucun cas devenir la huer de tout le royaume. Je suis bien tranquille dans ma petite vie d'anonymat. Et vous me croyez vraiment capable de monter un dragon ?

Levy baisse la tête. Jet lui pris la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever la tête à la jeune fille. Il lui offrit un sourire espiègle.

\- Je serai toi je leurs rentreraient dans le lard à tous ces péteux bourgeois. Tu es une fille belle et intelligente. Et je suis sûr qu'intégré cette école te fera accomplir de grandes choses. Tu as tellement à apporter dans ce monde. Dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Droy jaloux de la proximité entre Jet et Levy lui pris son autre main.

\- En tout cas peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire et les conséquences que cela aura. Je t'épaulerai.

Jet se leva vivement.

\- Comment ça tu l'épauleras et moi alors ? s'énerva Jet

\- Tu serais de trop. Répliqua Droy

\- Ah ouai !

Levy rit de bon cœur face à cette scène. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que ses amis éprouvaient une certaine attirance à son égard. Elle les calma avant qu'une bagarre éclate et qu'ils se fassent virer du bar. Une fois l'évènement passé ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se remémorer des souvenirs d'enfances.

Levy rentra chez elle tard dans la nuit, voir Jet et Droy lui avaient fait du bien. Elle se changea et se coucha sur le dos dans son lit. Jet avait raison, elle était loin d'être bête. En reprenant son expression, elle leurs rentrerai dans le lard à ces péteux de bourgeois. Sa force physique était peut-être proche du zéro absolu, mais elle pouvait combler ce manque par sa grande capacité intellectuelle. Elle sourit et roula sur le côté, sa décision était prise, dans un mois elle ferait son entrée à l'école de Fairy Tail. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée. Demain est un autre jour.

A son réveil Levy se sentait puissante, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes. Son léger malaise d'hier c'était totalement dissipé, en partie grâce à ses amis. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de s'entrainer un peu, mais par où commencer ? Sachant que son pouvoir de rune n'était pas très impressionnant pour un combat, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le perfectionner. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître à la ramasse devant les autres. Pour cela elle fit la chose pour laquelle elle était le plus douée : C'est-à-dire se plonger dans un livre.

Le midi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Levy. Elle avait passé la matinée à la bibliothèque de Crocus, plongée dans des livres d'entrainements magiques. Elle avait bien feuilleté des ouvrages de techniques de combats également, mais elle se dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour s'intéresser à cette discipline, elle préféra dans un premier temps de se concentrer sur son développement et sa maitrise magique. Grâce à ses recherches elle a pu mettre une dizaine d'exercice, qui selon elle pourrait l'aider à augmenter sa puissance. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle ne s'était jamais entrainée avant et ne savait vraiment pas si ce qu'elle faisait était utile pour elle. En début d'après-midi elle rentra chez elle et commença les exercices. Ainsi une routine s'installa dans la vie de Levy. Tous les matins, elle allait courir jusqu'en bas d'une petite montagne, qu'elle escaladait jusqu'à sommet. Arriver en haut, elle faisait une petite pause déjeuner puis essayait de contrôler le mieux possible les attaques les plus fortes qu'elle connaissait. Le soir venue elle se détendait avec une heure ou deux de méditation. Puis elle redescendait, courrait jusque chez elle, se douchait, mangeait et se couchait.

Pendant 3 semaines elle tenue le cap, puis il fallut partir vers Magnolia, la ville où se trouvait l'école. Le jour J à la gare, Levy fit de long au revoir à Jet et Droy. Le sifflet du train annonça le départ, Levy embarqua. Le trajet se passa rapidement, elle dormit même pendant une partie du voyage. Puis elle arriva à Magnolia au début de l'après-midi. A part Crocus elle n'avait jamais les pieds dans une grande ville, à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais quitté sa campagne. Levy fut impressionné par la foule qui s'activait dans tous les sens, une vraie fourmilière. La jeune fille fut bousculée plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir sortir de la gare. Une fois dehors elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Les rues étaient noires a de monde comment se repérer avec tous ces vas et viens ? Levy se dit que le mieux était de quitter cette rue, car impossible de s'orienté avec les passants pressés. Elle s'avança ou plutôt slaloma tant bien que mal parmi les passants jusqu'à repérer une petite ruelle, elle s'y engouffra.

\- Pfiou, dit-elle, heureusement que je suis arrivée en avance, je vais pouvoir faire un tour des alentours. Mais en attendant il faut que je me trouve un hôtel pas trop cher pour les trois jours à venir.

Plusieurs heures de recherche plus tard, Levy s'installait enfin dans une petite chambre dans un hôtel miteux à proximité de Fairy Tail. Dans la chambre se trouvait un lit simple coller au mur et un lavabo, les douches et les toilettes étaient en commun. Levy soupira.

\- Super ! Heureusement que ce n'est que du provisoire. Je n'ai vraiment pas été maligne sur ce coup-là. J'aurais dû regarder avant de partir. Heureusement que c'est à côté de l'école.

Levy regarda l'heure 17h sur sa montre.

\- Il est encore suffisamment tôt je vais aller voir les environs.

Levy s'habilla plus chaudement et sorti en ville. Elle tenta dans un premier temps de repérer une bibliothèque ou une librairie. Qu'elle trouva quelques ruelles plus loin, elle nota qu'elle devrait s'y rendre par curiosité avant le début des cours. Elle regarda le ciel, la luminosité commençait à décliner. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de rebrousser chemin. Sur le retour elle s'arrêta à une petite épicerie pour s'acheter à manger. Elle se souvint qu'un parc se trouvait non loin de son hôtel, elle décida de s'y rendre pour déguster son repas. Une fois sur les lieux, elle s'assit et englouti son repas. Puis elle regarda les étoiles, elle entendait au loin les bruits de la ville. Seule dans ce parc elle se sentait sereine.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand elle regarda enfin sa montre, il était minuit passé. Elle fit un bon, si tard ? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé elle décida de rentrer, elle avait assez trainé comme ça. Sur le chemin du retour elle passa devant un bar qui était plutôt animé. Un homme projeté par un autre la percuta violement et la fit tomber par terre. L'intrus se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petite ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, beuglât-il.

L'homme était grand avec de longs cheveux noirs et des piercings pleins la face. Il l'observait d'un regard noir et menaçant Levy eu peur, elle se leva rapidement et couru le plus vite possible.

\- Ah oui tu veux jouer à ça, dit l'homme en ricanant.

Il se mit à sa poursuite, grâce à sa grande carrure et sa forte capacité physique l'homme la rattrapa au détour d'une ruelle sans trop de difficultés. Il l'agrippa et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il était dangereux de rester tard le soir dans la rue.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, hurla Levy en protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

L'homme la détailla, puis un sourire mesquin apparu sur son visage.

\- J'avais prévu de me rendre au bordel, mais on dirait bien que cette fois c'est les filles qui viennent à moi, lança-t-il lubrique.

\- Non laissez-moi !

Levy pris peur et se mit a tremblé comme une feuille. Une main vient se poser sur sa hanche, l'homme se rapprocha et elle put sentir son souffle dans son cou. Avec cette proximité Levy pu le dire l'homme était soûl et elle était terrorisée, la peur la paralysait. Elle senti sa main qui voulut s'immiscé sous son pull quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- Lâche-la !

C'était une femme rousse en armure de chevalier.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul, répondit l'homme furieux

La femme sauta et lui administra un magnifique coup de pied sur la tête sans toucher celle de Levy. Cela eu pour effet de faire tomber la brute.

\- Et moi j'ai clairement entendu son désaccord et quand une femme dit non ça veut dire non.

L'homme maugréa et parti sans demander son reste, Levy était sans voix. La jeune femme présente à côté d'elle, lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune était devenue toute douce maintenant et la regardait avec bienveillance. Les jambes de Levy lâchèrent, elle avait encore très peur, mais d'un autre côté elle était soulagée. Elle souffla, la ville ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle pensa-t-elle.

\- Erza ! un homme approchait. Est-ce que ça va j'ai entendu crier ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jellal. Une brute a voulu sans prendre à cette jeune fille je suis arrivée à temps.

La dénommé Erza s'accroupie face à Levy.

\- Comment tu t'appels ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Levy…

\- Enchanté moi c'est Erza et mon compagnon là c'est Jellal. Est-ce que tu peux te relever ?

Levy affirma de sa tête. Erza et Jellal l'aida à se relever et décidèrent de la raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel. Arrivé à l'hôtel Erza l'interrogea.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es clairement pas du coin ça se voit.

\- Je vais intégrer l'école de Fairy Tail.

\- Sérieusement ?!

Levy les regarda sans comprendre

\- Nous y sommes tous les deux également, clarifia Jellal.

Levy ouvrit grand la bouche, se tenait devant elle des mages de Fairy Tail. Erza rigola à sa tête. Ils se saluèrent en se promettant de se revoir à l'école. Puis Levy se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement et se précipita sous les couvertures. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours un peu, pour se calmer un peu elle s'enroula dans sa couette. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'être tombé sur Erza et Jellal. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas été là ? La journée avait été chargée en émotion, malgré les événements de la fin Levy réussi à s'endormir d'un sommeil léger.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le grand jour !

**Chapitre 2 : Le grand jour !**

Le lendemain à son réveil, comme demander dans sa lettre, Levy décide de passer à son école pour préparer son arrivée. Sur les lieux, on l'orienta vers une dénommée Miss Green. La jeune fille suivit les indications données à l'accueil pour trouver son bureau. Une fois arrivée en face de la porte, elle toqua.

\- Oui, entrez, répondit une voix sèche et autoritaire.

Levy fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. A l'intérieur elle découvrit une femme aux cheveux châtains et aux formes avantageux assise à son bureau. Sans lever les yeux de ses ongles elle demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Levy hésita à répondre face au ton réprobateur qu'avait employer la secrétaire.

\- Si tu n'as rien à me dire dégage, tu me déranges dans mon travail !

La dénommée Miss Green consentie à lever les yeux de son « travail ».

\- Ne reste pas planté là ! Soit, tu rentres et tu me dis ce que tu me veux, soit tu dégage !

Levy sortit enfin de sa transe.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, balbutia-t-elle. Mais il était indiqué sur ma lettre de recrutement que je devais me présenter au secrétariat avant le début des cours.

La femme fronça ses sourcils impeccablement épilés.

\- En es-tu sûr ? On ne demande pas ce genre de requête habituellement aux élèves. Et puis qui es-tu tout d'abord, on accepte que des gens spéciaux ici. Quel est ton nom ?

Levy baissa les yeux, elle le savait. Elle décida tout de même de lui répondre.

\- Macgarden madame.

\- Macgarden ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. Fiche le camp ! Tonna Miss Green

Levy fut statufié par l'entente de ces mots. Miss Green était si cruelle avec elle. Elle retient du mieux qu'elle put les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais une seule réussi à sortir qui coula paresseusement le long de sa joue. La femme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ce pitoyable spectacle.

\- Tss pathétique. Cesse donc de chouiner je vais regarder.

Miss Green se leva rageusement et disparu dans une petite pièce derrière son bureau. Elle revient tout de suite avec un dossier dans les mains, le posa brusquement sur le bureau et se rassit. La secrétaire ouvrit le document et le lit.

\- Bon voyons voir. Macgarden tu dis ? Oui, je vois ton nom d'inscrit ici. Tss, c'est bon à rien du conseil ont encore fait preuve de pitié auprès du peuple pitoyable.

Levy souffla un peu soulager.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir les services qu'on te prépare une chambre, l'informa Miss Green. Tu peux t'en aller.

La jeune femme commença à faire demi-tour quand la voix glaçante de la secrétaire la retient.

\- C'est peut-être un traitement de faveur qu'on te fait en te laissant intégrant cette école. Mais ne te crois pas tout permis ici, nous avons une réputation de prestige à tenir nous sommes les fées. Je ne laisserai pas une pleurnicheuse dans ton genre gâcher notre image, c'est compris ?

Levy affirma de la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, cracha la femme.

\- Oui… souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien ! Déguerpi maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Levy ne demanda pas son reste et parti aussitôt. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelle douche froide après sa rencontre avec Erza et Jellal, Levy s'attendait à ce que toutes les personnes de l'école soient aussi douces qu'eux. Cette femme est vraiment abjecte se dit-elle, Levy souffla.

\- Aller ne te laisse pas abattre ma fille, tu es bien inscrite dans cette école. Tout le monde n'est pas forcement comme cette peste de secrétaire. Garde confiance.

Levy décida de faire un tour au parc, seul coin de nature qui lui rappelait sa campagne, et qui avait le don de la détendre un peu. Arrivée sur les lieux une voix l'appela.

\- Bonjour, Levy.

La jeune fille se retourna, c'était Jellal.

\- Oh Jellal, c'est toi. Tu es tout seul ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien ce parc il est apaisant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- J'ai fait une rencontre plutôt désagréable avec une certaine Miss Green.

Levy baissa la tête accablée.

\- Je vois.

Le jeune homme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. A ce contacte Levy leva la tête et le regarda.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle. Si tu n'es pas issu d'une famille connue, elle se montre méprisante. T'as dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, j'en suis sûr.

\- Oui, mais comment tu sais ça ?

Jellal sourit.

\- Ca m'étonnerait que tu connaisses des grandes familles du nom de Scarlett ou Fernandez.

\- Non en effet. Mais qui sont ses gens ?

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi tu ne les connais pas. Tout simplement parce qu'Erza et moi somme Orphelin.

Levy ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Mais… vous devez être des mages très puissants si vous avez pu intégrer cette école.

\- Pour Erza oui c'est vrai elle est très puissante. Pour ma part je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…

Jellal ferma les yeux, quand il est rouvrit Levy était stupéfaite. Les yeux de Jellal avaient changé, en temps normal Jellal à des yeux noisette parsemé de losange dorée. Maintenant ces yeux était totalement recouvert d'un dégradé de jaune, plus aucune place au blanc de l'œil humain. Pour finir la rétine était fendu par un net et épais trait noir à la manière d'un œil de reptile.

\- Dragon… t'es un chasseur de dragon ! S'exclama Levy

\- Oui. Répondit Jellal d'une voix caverneuse.

Même sa voix avait changé. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus grave. Levy fut impressionné par ce changement.

\- C'est donc à ça que ressemble les chasseurs de dragon une fois transformer ?

Jellal rigola.

\- Non, ce que tu vois là est le début de la transformation plus nous poussons plus notre allure prend la forme d'un dragon.

\- Vraiment, montre-moi.

\- Ne sois pas impatiente, tu verras des dragons bien assez tôt crois-moi.

Levy était déçu, elle n'avait jamais vu un dragon de sa vie.

\- Je dois te laisser maintenant.

L'apparence du jeune homme redevient normale et il partit vers le fond du parc, Levy le regarda s'éloigner. La jeune fille sentie sa curiosité piquée à vif, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était bien inscrite à Fairy Tail elle avait hâte de commencer. Parlé avec Jellal, lui avait fait du bien, elle partit à son tour. Levy passa le reste de la journée et celle du lendemain à se promener dans Magnolia. Cette ville qui fera partie de son paysage maintenant qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, en passant bien entendu par la librairie.

Enfin le jour de la rentrée arriva, Levy avait rendu sa chambre miteuse ce matin. Maintenant elle se dirigeait vers l'école. La jeune fille avait un brin d'excitation depuis sa rencontre avec Jellal dans le parc. Elle a eu beau chercher à la librairie aucuns livres ne traitaient sur le sujet, pourtant tout le monde ont entendu parler des chasseurs de dragons et la transformation de Jellal en était la preuve vivante. Mais alors pourquoi personnes n'en avaient jamais vu ? Levy était maintenant pressée de découvrir se monde pour élucider ce mystère.

Levy attendait dans une salle avec d'autre personne, on lui avait dit en arrivant de se rendre ici. Certaines personnes discutaient entre elle tout bas à part ça, c'était calme. Puis une femme vient leur ouvrir, la jeune fille l'a reconnu tout de suite : Miss Green, elle ne pensait pas la revoir aussitôt. La secrétaire les emmena dans l'aile sud du bâtiment. Toute l'école était richement décorée avec de grandes fresques sur les murs racontant les récits héroïques des chasseurs de dragons. L'impressionnante hauteur sous plafond faisait résonner le pas des étudiants qui claquait sur le sol en marbre. A chaque fenêtre de lourds rideaux en velours rouge étaient suspendu on pouvait trouver en face de grandes portes en bois massif. Levy était impressionné par tant de richesse. Arriver dans un couloir plus sombre Miss Green se stoppa.

\- Bien nous sommes arrivés, voici le couloir dédier au dortoir. Toutes les chambres à gauche sont réservées pour les filles toutes les chambres à droite pour les garçons. Elles sont toutes sont individuels au bout du couloir vous avez les salles de bains qui vous sont dédier.

Miss Green scruta le groupe.

\- Je vais maintenant vous appeler un à un et vous donner les clefs de votre chambre. Je vais commencer par les garçons.

Levy vit un à un chaque garçon de sa « classe » passer devant ses yeux et disparaitre dans leurs chambres respectives. La jeune fille regardait sans vraiment s'attarder sur les détails ni retenir leurs noms quand soudain un homme lui fit hérisser le poil. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était lui qui l'avait bousculer brutalement son premier soir à Magnolia, lui qui l'avait poursuivi dans les rues avant de la rattraper et de la plaquer contre les murs et enfin lui qui avait essayé de la toucher sans son consentement. Levy devient livide, elle le regarda prendre la clef et se diriger vers sa chambre. Arriver devant la porte l'homme tourna ses yeux vers le groupe et la regarda elle. Puis il aborda un sourire carnassier, il l'avait reconnu, elle le savait. Levy eu un frisson elle se doutait que cet homme n'était pas là par le fruit du hasard, il avait une chambre cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, il était élève à Fairy Tail.

Levy regarda longuement la porte par laquelle l'homme qui l'avait agresser avait disparu, avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde la regardait et plus particulièrement Miss Green qui fulminait. Elle s'avança furieuse vers la jeune fille.

\- Levy Macgarden, il me semble que c'est toi la pleureuse ?

La secrétaire la pointait du doigt en disant ces mots.

\- Ca va faire 3 fois que je t'appelle !

Miss Green la regarda de haut avant de lui tendre des clefs. Levy s'en saisit et s'avança dans le couloir, puis elle se tourna vers le groupe et s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas laquelle était sa chambre Levy n'avait pas écouté. La secrétaire lui fit un sourire narquois.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté, débrouille…

\- Chambre numéro 4 !

Une jeune femme blonde avait coupé la parole à Miss Green pour aider Levy dans cette humiliation gratuite. Levy souffla soulager et sourit à sa camarade.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Je t'en prie.

La jeune fille lui envoya un clin d'œil, Levy se détourna et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant elle inséra la clef dans la serrure la tourna et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. La jeune fille vue subjuguer une fois de plus par la beauté des lieux. La chambre était immense de grande bibliothèque vide se trouvait sur sa gauche prête à accueillir tous les ouvrages que Levy possédait ou possèderait et bien plus encore. Plus loin dans une alcôve un immense bureau en bois serti d'une lampe était incrusté entre les rangements. En face, on pouvait y voir une fenêtre ronde, contre celle-ci une banquette avait été aménager accompagné de multiple coussin vert de toute taille, proposant ainsi un espace détente. A côté de la fenêtre une grande armoire en acajou était installer contre le mur et enfin sur la droite un immense lit en baldaquin avec de fins voilages blanc crème. Levy était fasciné par les lieux, elle qui vivait assez simplement d'ordinaire, c'était vraiment le grand luxe. Puis elle regarda la porte de sa chambre, derrière cette porte, il y avait le couloir qui menait a d'autres chambres et une en particulier. Comment elle allait faire dans les jours à venir avec un homme qui l'avait déjà agressé une fois ? Levy soupira et décida de se changer les idées en rangeant ses affaires, elle gérait le cas brutus plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3: Amie !

**Chapitre 3 : Amie !**

Levy rangeait les vêtements de sa valise dans son armoire quand de discret coups à la porte se firent entendre. La jeune fille se retourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre, qui cela pouvait bien être ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrir pour laisser la place à la jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure. Elle affichait un sourire amical sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Oui… bien sûr

La fille rigola gentiment.

\- Pas facile cette Miss Green n'est-ce pas ? la blonde lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié son comportement de tout à l'heure, heureusement elle n'est que secrétaire, on ne devrait pas la voir souvent.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Levy en lui tendant la main.

\- On va commencer dans l'ordre, tu veux bien ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Levy souri amusé par la déclaration de son invitée.

\- Bonjour Lucy je m'appelle Levy, je suis enchantée également de faire ta connaissance.

Levy lui serra la main puis les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent de cette drôle de scène qu'elle venait de faire. La dénommée Lucy s'approcha de Levy et lui pris ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de lieux, c'est pourquoi je suis venu te proposer mon aide.

\- Euh… merci.

Levy ne savait pas quoi répondre, en retour Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- La journée a été bien longue pour nous tous, je te propose qu'on aille se détendre à la salle de bain, en prenant un bain par exemple.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas fini de défaire mes affaires.

\- On est ici pour un bon bout de temps, tu auras tout le temps de le faire ne t'inquiète pas.

Levy se fit entrainer vers le couloir par Lucy après tout, elle avait raison une toilette lui ferait du bien, soudain Levy s'arrêta et lâcha la main de la blonde.

\- Attends-je n'ai pas pris de serviette.

Lucy se retourna vers elle et la reprit par la main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ce détail il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la salle de bain.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange non plus.

\- Moi non plus, je te le dis fais-moi confiance.

Lucy lui adressa un clin d'œil puis l'entraina de nouveau vers la salle de bain, Levy se laissa faire. Au bout du couloir, elles ouvrirent la porte de la salle de bain des filles. A l'intérieur Levy fut impressionnée une fois de plus par la beauté des lieux. La salle de bain se partageait en deux partie, la première était au plus près de la porte. Elle était totalement recouverte de carrelage gris. De chaque côté du mur se dressait une rangée de 3 de portes battantes en bois, on pouvait deviner des douches à l'italienne juste derrière. Au centre trônait une rangée de miroir encadré de lacrima lumineuse et de petit tabouret en bois était installer devant les coiffeuses. De chaque côté de la rangée de miroir, se trouvait des étagères en bois avec des peignoirs bleu marine soigneusement plié. Dans la deuxième partie, c'était tout simplement un grand bassin entouré de rocher, grâce aux vapeurs d'eau qui s'en échappait, on pouvait deviner que la température était idéale. Lucy rentra la première dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le fond avant de se retourner vers Levy.

\- Ne reste pas planté là, viens on va prendre un bain.

La voix de Lucy fit sortir Levy de sa contemplation puis elle ferma la porte et la rejoint. Lucy commença à se déshabiller, Levy rougit et se cacha les yeux.

\- Mais tu fais ça comme ça.

Lucy rigola.

\- Tu sais ce soir, on est que toutes les deux mais plus tard on sera plusieurs filles à se doucher ici et si tu regardes bien aucun moyen de se changer en toute intimité. Donc autant s'habituer tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis la nudité ne me gêne en aucun cas devant les femmes.

Lucy avait raison une fois de plus, Levy la regarde de la tête aux pieds. Pas étonnant que Lucy ne soit pas gêner par la nudité, c'était une jeune femme sublime, grande avec une taille fine et des seins et des hanches bien avantageux rien avoir avec le petit gabarit de Levy et sa petite poitrine. Pendant ce temps Lucy avait fini de se changer et rentrait dans l'eau, elle marcha jusqu'au centre du bassin. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille.

\- Hm, elle est parfaite, il faut que tu viennes Levy.

Levy se retourna et se déshabilla à son tour, une fois nue elle se dirigea vers le bassin en cachant tant bien que mal sa nudité avec ses mains. Son manège déclencha le rire de Lucy.

\- Ne te cache pas nous sommes faite pareil après tout.

\- Facile à dire quand on a tes formes, bougonna Levy.

\- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu plais au garçon.

Levy pensa à ses deux amis d'enfance rester à son village natal elle ne pouvait qu'affirmer ce que Lucy lui disait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Tu vois ! La beauté est subjective, tu sais, tout le monde n'aime pas forcement mes formes non plus.

\- Hm…

Levy était septique par ce qu'avançait son amie puis elle reçut une vague d'eau chaude à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. La jeune fille se retourna vers la blonde, le visage dégoulinant, qui elle était hilare.

\- Tu verrais ta tête.

\- Mais…

Levy eu à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'une deuxième attaque arriva.

\- Ah oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passe.

Levy lui envoya à son tour une vague d'eau que Lucy esquiva avant de lui répondre, s'en suivit une bataille d'eau entre les deux jeunes filles. Au bout d'un moment elles se calmèrent se posèrent le long des parois rocheuses du bassin, aucune ne parlait elle regardait le plafond, c'était un moment de calme qu'elles partageait toutes les deux. Après un moment de blanc Lucy se redressait pour regarder l'horloge placée au-dessus de la porte.

\- Si nous voulons arriver à temps pour le repas de ce soir, il va falloir sortir de l'eau.

Levy approuva, elles sortirent toutes les deux et s'emmitouflèrent dans un peignoir mis à disposition, elles prirent leurs vêtements de la journée puis elle se dirigèrent dehors. En sortant, elles croisèrent le jeune homme qui avait agressé Levy qui sortait également de la salle de bain des garçons. Levy se statufia devant lui par crainte, lui était torse-nu son peignoir était accrocher autour de sa taille. Elle dévia son regard vers son torse fasciné par son impressionnante musculature et les nombreuses cicatrices, le jeune homme en retour souriait d'un air moqueur. Lucy vient lui prendre le bras pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

\- Aller dépêche-toi, on va être en retard et on ne pourra rien manger.

Levy se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et sur un coup de tête elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui sourit, l'homme en face d'elle fut surprit par son geste, fière de son effet elle se retourna lâcha le bras de Lucy et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle en était sûr il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part, cela la faisait jubilé.

Lucy et Levy se retrouvèrent dans le couloir après s'être changée. Lucy l'entraina une fois de plus dans les couloirs de Fairy Tail pour l'emmener au réfectoire. Comparée au reste du bâtiment, la pièce était tout à fait ordinaire. Des murs blancs, un parquet sombre ainsi que des tables rondes et des chaises en bois simple, seul le blason de l'école accroché au mur rappelait où l'on se trouvait. cela n'empêcha pas qu'elles y mangèrent divinement.

Après le repas et s'être mis en pyjama les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre Levy. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se connaître. Levy apprit notamment que Lucy était une Heartifilia, soit l'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays. Bien qu'elle fût impressionnée sur le coup, mais Lucy la rassura vite sur ce point. La discussion s'éternisa et elles finirent par s'endormir toutes les deux dans le lit de Levy.


	4. Chapter 4: Début des cours !

**Chapitre 4 : début des cours !**

Tous les élèves de la promotion de Levy s'étaient retrouvés dans la même salle qu'à leurs arrivée, tous portaient le même uniforme. La tenue se constituait d'un polo et d'un blazer blanc au liseré rouge et d'un pantalon et des chaussures noires, le blason de Fairy Tail était fièrement brodé sur la poitrine. Ils avaient tous trouvé leurs uniformes suspendus dans leurs armoires respectives.

Levy et Lucy étaient toutes les deux dans un coin à parler discrètement quand un homme rentra dans la salle où ils se trouvaient. Il était de très petite taille et jouait avec sa barbe blanche. Il marcha entre les élèves pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il resta là sans rien dire en leurs tournants le dos, tous se regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Puis il se retourna avec un large sourire.

\- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

L'homme les regarda un à un, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

\- Bienvenu à Fairy Tail, un endroit de paix et de bienveillance pour tous. Je m'appelle Makarov, je suis le directeur de cette école. Je peux vous dire que vous avez tous été sélectionner, car vous êtes unique et cette école vous permettra de gagner en puissance. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous demander de vous partager en deux à ma gauche, je veux avoir tous les chasseurs de dragons à ma droite les monteurs.

Tous obéir sagement et se firent face. Levy constata que beaucoup de garçon était des chasseurs de dragon seule deux filles se trouvaient parmi eux. L'une avait les cheveux roses, elle semblait frêle et inoffensive à côté de tous ces dragons même son regard était innocent. L'autre avait les cheveux blancs à la garçonne et de grand yeux gris, elle semblait très heureuse d'être ici. Le vieil homme les regarda à nouveau.

\- Je peux voir que nous avons deux femmes parmi nos rangs de dragons cette année, vous êtes encore plus précieuses mesdemoiselles. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais peu de femme son des chasseurs, mais bon passons. Je vais vous expliquer un peu comment ça va se passer cette année. Dans un premier temps, vous serez séparé en deux groupes, dans un premier groupe les chasseurs dans l'autre les monteurs. Chacun va apprendre à développer ses pouvoirs de son côté. Mais en attendant allons au gymnase.

Une fois de plus, la petite troupe déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école, ils débouchèrent dans une immense pièce, sur chaque mur se trouvait de grande baie-vitré rendant la pièce très lumineuse, le sol était un parquet user par le temps et au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un ring.

\- C'est ici que vous passerez la majorité de votre temps. Dans un premier temps, séparément, car les chasseurs de dragon comme les monteurs doivent d'abord maîtriser sa force et son pouvoir à la perfection. Dans un second temps, on vous assignera un binôme constitué d'un chasseur et un monteur. Vous devrez apprendre à vous battre ensemble sans même devoir y réfléchir. Si bien que votre binôme le restera jusqu'à que vous puissiez plus vous battre, vous serez en quelque sorte lié à lui.

Deux nouvelles personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce à la fin de son discours, la première a entré était une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs aux yeux bleu foncé et aux formes plus qu'avantageuse. Elle portait un legging noir et un marcel blanc qui épousait son corps à la perfection. Levy le reconnu tout de suite, c'était Mirajane Strauss l'une des plus célèbres femmes du pays, on pouvait souvent lire un article sur elle dans la presse. L'autre qui l'accompagnait était un homme fin au visage androgyne et aux longs cheveux vert attaché à la pointe. Il portait un costume à queue-de-pie aux couleurs de l'école. Les deux individus s'avancèrent vers le groupe pour s'arrêter auprès du vieux Makarov. Mirajane parla la première.

\- Bonjour à tous, comme vous devez certainement le savoir, je m'appelle Mirajane, je suis élève en quatrième année ici et celui qui m'accompagne, c'est Fried le responsable de la bibliothèque et des combat antiques dans cette école.

Fried prit également la parole.

\- Je m'occuperais essentiellement des monteurs et leur apprendrais notamment le fonctionnement de la transformation des dragons et bien sûr comment leur venir en secours en cas de nécessité. Evidemment, je donnerais à tous des cours sur l'histoire de notre monde et de la magie et personne n'y échappera, c'est bien compris.

Plusieurs personnes dans l'audience se mirent à protester. Makarov décida de reprendre la parole.

\- Du calme mes enfants si ce cours est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Pour pouvoir maitriser votre pouvoir il est crucial de comprendre d'où elle vient. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer votre entrainement. Les monteurs, vous suivrez Fried, les chasseurs vous suivrez Mirajane. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains au revoir.

Le directeur s'en alla tout le monde le regarda partir, puis Mirajane se retourna vers le groupe avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Bien chasseur suivez-moi dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le groupe se sépara en deux et les chasseurs partir à leurs tours. Le regard des personnes restantes se tourna vers Fried.

\- Bien nous allons commencer par évaluer vos compétences un à un vous allez me montrer sur le ring et nous faire une démonstration de vos capacités. Je propose qu'on commence par vous Mademoiselle Heartifillia.

Lucy entra dans le ring, arrivée au milieu des inscriptions marqué tout autour se mirent à s'illuminer puis une grande barrière apparut autour et au-dessus du ring, formant ainsi un cube.

\- Ceci est une protection magique écrite grâce à des runes. Grâce à ça aucune magie ne peut atteindre les secteurs, dit Fried. Tu peux donc tout donner sans crainte.

Lucy regarda l'assemblée et tandis sa main droite en face aux autres, un discret halo bleuté apparut tout autour d'elle.

\- Par la constellation du verseau.

Une inscription apparue dans la paume de Lucy, elle se mit doucement a flotté dans les airs. Tout son corps brillait de mille feux et on ne pouvait plus la voir, elle ressemblait à une étoile bleue. Toute la pièce était baignée par la lumière qu'irradiait de la jeune fille. Levy ainsi que tous les spectateurs durent se couvrir les yeux par tant de clarté, la seconde qui suivit tout redevint à la normal la lumière avait disparu. Lucy flottait toujours dans les airs, mais son corps avait changé ses yeux noisette avaient laissé place à des yeux bleu clair, ses cheveux était plus long et était également devenu bleus, on pouvait également apercevoir de fine écaille nacrée sur ses avant-bras et ses joues. Lucy leva ses bras et fit apparaitre une immense vague d'eau qui vint s'écraser avec rage sur la paroi en face des spectateurs. Quelques-uns dans l'audience reculèrent par crainte que la barrière cède, mais elle tenue bon comme l'avait prédit Fried. Lucy se reposa tranquillement sur le sol et revint à la normal, elle affichait un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Une mage constellationniste très impressionnant, constata Fried. La réputation des Heartifillia n'est plus à faire. Très bien au suivant.

Tous les élèves restés dans le gymnase avec Fried passèrent sur le ring à tour de rôle pour montrer leur pouvoir et leur talent. Ce fut un véritable défilé, on put voir une mage d'eau, un homme bête ou encore un mage de glace. Tous étaient plus doués les uns que les autres puis le tour de Levy arriva. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le centre du ring, elle se retourna vers les autres une fois arrivée la barrière se mit en place. Elle décida de commencer par un sort simple, mais qui pouvait tout de même se montrer efficace face à un ennemi plus puissant. Elle balayage d'un geste vif l'air avec sa main et dit d'une voix claire.

\- Fog !

Le mot apparut dans les airs, il était écrit en attaché et les lettres ressemblaient et de la fumée de cigarette. L'inscription resta en suspens dans les airs sans que rien ne se passe, toute l'assemblée la regardait avec étonnement, Levy sourit à leurs réactions quand elle donna un coup de pieds sur les lettres comme si elle voulait les faire disparaitre, à ce moment-là la fumée jusqu'à présent tranquille s'épaississait et se propagea dans tout le cube. On ne pouvait plus du tout voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, Levy avait trouvé un moyen pour rendre tout le monde aveugle. Une fois de plus, sa voix se fit entendre

\- will-o'-the-wisp !

Là, tout le monde vit des centaines de petites créatures toutes en flamme vertes foncer sur eux, elle se cosignèrent toutes durement contre la paroi. On pouvait voir leurs bouches aux dents pointues s'agiter contre la barrière, elle semblait vouloir la manger pour pouvoir passer au travers.

\- Rain !

Tout le monde put voir les feux follets disparaitre un à un, grâce à l'effet de la pluie.

\- Et enfin wind !

Et le brouillard disparut également grâce au léger souffle du vent. Levy regarda son assistance elle semblait avoir fait mouche, elle sortie tranquillement du ring. Fried prit la parole une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

\- Une graphologue, intéressant. Vient me voir plus tard à la bibliothèque, je te montrerai deux trois choses.

Levy acquiesça et se dirigea vers Lucy, celle-ci lui fit un pouce en l'air et un clin d'œil. Arriver à sa hauteur elle lui prit les deux mains.

\- Tu as été impressionnante, j'ai adoré ! S'exclama Lucy.

\- Merci, mais toi aussi, tu sais !

Levy la regardait en souriant puis elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers le ring. Levy, n'étant pas la dernière d'autre, devait encore faire leurs tests. Tous étaient bien différents dans leurs styles de magie, c'était un spectacle magnifique à regarder. Cela leur prit la matinée pour voir tout le monde puis l'heure du déjeuner sonna.

\- Bien vous avez tous d'énormes potentiel je suis assez satisfait de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers le réfectoire.


	5. Chapter 5: La bibliothèque !

**Chapitre 5 : La bibliothèque !**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Levy avait appris bien plus de choses d'un point de vu magique et aptitude physique que pendant le reste de sa vie. A commencer par le cours particulier de Fried.

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Fried et Levy avaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque de l'école. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de le retrouver à la fin de la journée. La jeune fille s'y rendait le cœur palpitant, curieuse et impatiente de découvrir ce que Fried allait lui apprendre. Elle rentra dans la pièce, elle était magnifique encore plus que les autres pièces de l'école aux yeux de Levy. La bibliothèque était grande, elle s'élevait sur 3 niveaux, des parcelles avait été construites pour délimiter les étages. L'entrée donnait accès à une grande allée centrale de chaque côté les étagères débordante de livres, Levy avait hâte de tous les lire. Dans l'allée, ce trouvaient plusieurs tables serties de petites lacrima de bureau pour pouvoir travailler et accompagner de siège en cuire. Au centre pendait un lourd lustre en fer, on retrouvait également des lacrima sur chaque rangée de livres à chaque niveau. La pièce avait beau avoir beaucoup d'éclairage elle restait malgré tout sombre, cela donnait un ambiance douce et tamisée appréciable pour la lecture. Une main se posa sur son épaule cela fit sursauter la jeune fille, elle se retourna vivement, c'était Fried.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-il.

\- La jeune fille se retourna vers la bibliothèque et dit à son tour.

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres dans un seul et même endroit.

\- La connaissance et le savoir sont pour moi un élément primordial pour développer un pouvoir, c'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que les élèves profitent de cette pièce au maximum. Et je veille personnellement à remplir cette bibliothèque d'ouvrage précieux depuis sa création.

Levy le regarda confus.

\- Comment ça depuis sa création ? L'école existe depuis plusieurs centaines d'années ce n'est pas possible ?

Fried rigola gentiment.

\- C'est possible, car je ne suis pas à proprement parlé un humain.

Après avoir dit ces mots Levy vit apparaitre 4 paires d'ailes dans le dos de Fried, elles étaient grandes et délicates se terminant par d'interminable pointes fines semblable à des cils. On avait la sensation de les déchirer rien quand les touchants leurs couleurs était noir mais on pouvait voir un reflet violet à la lumière. Une fée Fried était une fée.

\- Mais je pensais que les fées avaient disparu de notre monde ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux c'est vrai. La grande guerre à cause de nombreuse pertes, si bien que maintenant, nous vivons caché.

\- Mais la grande guerre est arrivée il y a longtemps…

\- Oui, mais les fées ont une longévité plus importante que celle des humains. Ce qui fait que nous somme plus long à nous reproduire.

\- Mais du coup…

\- J'ai actuellement 300 ans.

Levy était bouche bée, elle regardait Fried avec fascination. Puis elle vit ses ailes s'activer et il s'envola.

\- Bien si je t'ai fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour parler de mon espèce, mais plutôt pour développer ton pouvoir. Sais tu qu'on peut modifier des pièges grâce au pouvoir des runes ?

\- Ah bon ?

Fried s'envola tout en haut de la bibliothèque.

\- Rejoins-moi là-haut, je t'apprendrais.

Levy grimpa les 3 étages et rejoignit Fried, ils passèrent un bon moment de la soirée à étudier les runes et leurs fonctionnements. A partir de ce moment là Levy passa ses soirées à la bibliothèque seule ou parfois accompagné de Fried ou encore de Lucy. Elle avait appris dans la semaine que son amie était également une passionnée de livre quand elles n'étudiaient pas ils leurs arrivaient d'échanger sur les auteurs ou livres qui les avaient marqué. En dehors de ça elle passait la majorité de leurs temps toutes les deux, elles étaient vraiment devenues très proches en un rien de temps.

Un soir comme tous les soirs Levy était à la bibliothèque, mais cette fois elle était seule. La jeune fille était plongée dans un gros ouvrage quand elle sentit une présence, quelqu'un la regardait dans l'ombre. Elle se redressa et inspecta du regard les alentours, personnes. Levy se leva en dit d'une voix forte et claire.

\- Qui est là ? Je sais que tu te caches.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il la regardait avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Levy souffla essayant au maximum de camoufler sa peur, pour cela, elle se rassit et se replongea dans ses livres. L'homme la regarda faire une fois de plus surpris de sa réaction, il s'avança vers elle et fit claquer ses mains sur le bureau sur lequel travaillait la jeune fille la faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, rugit-il

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

L'homme recula face à la réaction de Levy puis il se reprit et parla plus calmement.

\- Pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, tu m'agresses et la seule que tu trouves étrange, c'est que je ne montre pas ma peur.

\- Non…Mais c'est seulement que je ne comprends pas.

Levy souffla, ce mec est vraiment étrange.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué a comprendre, je ne pense plus à l'agression je passe outre et puis c'est tout.

L'homme s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ca se voit, je m'assois.

Levy se leva vivement et tapa ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ici ? Tu as toute la place pour le faire, tu n'es pas obligé de te coller à moi ? J'essaie peut-être d'oublier l'agression, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je tolère ta présence.

L'homme en face d'elle planta ses yeux rouge rubis dans les siens, ils étaient hypnotisant. Il lui souriait à nouveau d'air arrogant.

\- Je vois.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, Levy fit de même et tourna la tête de dédain.

\- Ecoute si tu n'as plus rien à dire, tu peux partir, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu me fascines.

\- Pardon ?

La jeune fille le regarda à nouveau avec incompréhension.

\- Comment ça ?

Il avait piqué sa curiosité, comment elle pouvait le fasciner elle n'avait pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel ?

\- Oui, car la plupart des mecs avec qui je me suis battu ont peur de moi maintenant au point de changer de trottoir quand il me croise. Mais toi non, tu restes droite fière et même tu me provoques, je trouve ça fascinant.

\- Et tu es fière de ça, que les gens te craignent, c'est ça que tu préfères ?

\- Oui, car je trouve que les relations sociales sont inutiles et en plus, elle t'empêche de progresser et de devenir plus fort.

\- Tu as tort !

\- Ah oui ?

Le jeune homme la regardait maintenant avec curiosité, il se pencha sur le bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle, Levy pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Levy déglutit face à cette soudaine proximité, ce mec est trop bizarre et elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de l'éviter au maximum pour sa sécurité. Elle mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre qu'il lui posait une question et qu'il attendait une réponse.

\- Je trouve personnellement que mon entourage m'a permis de me rendre plus grande. Cela me permet aussi d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger en cas de combat et cela stimule toute mes capacités physiques.

\- Hm, c'est possible, je n'ai jamais eu personne à protéger et je pense au contraire que cela t'encombre plus qu'autre chose, ça t'empêche de te concentrer aussi.

\- Tss, qu'est-ce que tu en sais comme tu le dis si bien, tu n'as jamais protégé personne, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça fait, dit-elle avec dégoût.

L'homme la regarda en souriant et se lever en la surplombant.

\- Dans ce cas, apprends-moi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Il se pencha au-dessus du bureau en retour Levy s'enfonça dans son siège pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle.

\- Apprends-moi à prendre soin de quelqu'un, deviens ma monteuse.

Levy ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise. Non mais il rigolait un jour il l'agresse et le jour d'après il veut la protéger, il est vraiment trop étrange. Elle se redressa pour se donner un peu plus de constance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter après ça ?

\- Parce que je te lance un défi.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, visiblement non, il ne rigolait pas. Elle le vit se redresser en souriant satisfait, il se retourna près à partir.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Non mais tu vas le faire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Car je te l'ai demandé et que ça à piquer ta curiosité.

Et il s'en alla comme il est venu et Levy le regarda faire sans rien dire.

-0-0-

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai encore jamais fait de remerciement et je pense qu'il est temps d'en faire, au moins une.

Je tiens à remercier mes quelques trentaines de lecteurs qui lisent mon histoire depuis le début.

Je tiens à remercier également Timelina27 et Ange pour vos commentaires encourageant.

C'est ma première fanfic et je me sens assez fière de ce que j'écris pour le moment. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ou cette fic va nous mener, car je ne l'ai pas écrit à l'avance (c'est peut-être une erreur de ma part, vous me direz). Mais en tout cas, je suis bien motiver pour l'écrire jusqu'au bout.

A très vite

Elfania


	6. Chapter 6: Un choix !

**Chapitre 6 : Un choix !**

\- Je te trouve bien distraite depuis quelques jours. Ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse plus ?

Levy leva son regard sur Fried debout en face à elle, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte que son esprit était parti ailleurs.

\- Si excuse-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Fried s'assit en face d'elle et se mit à la regarder intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Levy se mit à rougir gênée par cette soudaine attention de sa part, elle baissa les yeux pour couper se contacte, Fried souffla.

\- Bon raconte-moi tout.

Levy releva la tête.

\- Ne prends pas cette peine, ce n'est trois fois rien. Reprenons le travail, je me concentre cette fois promis, dit-elle.

\- Non ça ne servirait à rien. Cela va faire plusieurs jours que tu es ailleurs et qu'on ne progresse pas. Donc le mieux c'est dans discuter.

La jeune fille baissa un fois de plus la tête résignée, Fried avait raison. La proposition de l'individu de l'autre fois l'avait plongea dans une intense réflexion. Elle en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à présent. Un avis extérieur lui permettrait surement d'y voir plus clair. Mais avant elle devait savoir une chose.

\- Dis-moi Fried comment se forme les binômes dragon et monteur.

\- Ooh, c'est donc ça qui te tracassait autant.

Fried rigola.

\- Non il y a autre chose, mais je me posais la question sur ce point.

\- Hm et bien généralement l'ensemble des professeurs choisissent les binômes en fonction de leurs capacités physique et magique. Pour qu'il y est une harmonie parfaite lors d'un combat entre le dragon et le monteur. Mais il peut arriver que se soit les élèves qui demandant à être ensemble dans ces cas, on accepte généralement la demande.

\- Pourquoi ça ? si leurs magies ne vont pas du tout ensemble cela peut être dangereux ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais il s'est avéré que deux candidats qui se connaissent bien et qui désirent être ensemble forme parmi les meilleurs binômes de l'école. Car ils ont une chose que n'ont pas les autres.

Fried marqua un silence et se mit à sourire.

\- Et qui est ? Demanda Levy impatiente.

\- Qui est tout simplement la confiance.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Si deux individus à la magie et au physique très différents demande à être ensemble alors ils arrivent à s'accorder encore plus parfaitement grâce à la confiance comparée à deux inconnus.

Levy se replongea dans ses pensées.

\- Maintenant raconte moi toute l'histoire. Lui demanda gentiment Fried.

Alors Levy se lançant elle lui raconta tout, sa première rencontre plutôt désagréable qu'elle avait eu avec l'homme. La sensation de son toucher sur sa peau, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie. Le sauvetage grâce à Erza et Jellal et enfin la drôle de discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt. Et surtout sa demande plutôt étrange qui avait laissé Levy dans un état d'intense réflexion.

\- Hm, je comprends mieux. Je pense savoir qui c'est, tu pourrais me le décrire pour en être sûr ?

\- Il est bien plus grand que moi, de long cheveux noir. Il a de grandes cicatrices sur les bras et le torse. Ah et il a des piercings aussi un peu partout sur la tête et les bras.

\- Je vois, je m'en doutais un peu, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Lui s'est Gajeel Redfox, le fils du conseiller Metalicana Redfox.

Levy ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Mais…

\- Oui, je suis d'accord ça surprend, mais Gajeel a toujours été plus moins contre l'autorité. Une manière pour lui d'attirer l'attention de son père je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée que tu t'associes à lui.

Levy se leva vivement de sa chaise.

\- Mais…

Fried leva son doigt pour la couper dans son élan.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'il a tenté de faire et c'est impardonnable, j'en parlerais avec le directeur pour le sanctionner, mais je pense néanmoins que vous avez beaucoup à apprendre de l'autre et que cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Levy se rassit toujours abasourdi.

\- Si jamais ca ne fonctionne pas, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras toujours la possibilité de changer. Il peut s'avérer que des binômes que nous créons ne fonctionne pas si bien que ce qu'on espérait. Bien je vais maintenant te laisser.

Levy le regarda partir sans rien dire et se calla au fond de sa chaise. Puis elle se releva rangea rapidement les quelques livres ouverts sur la table et elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Arrivée devant sa porte elle se retourna et regarda la porte de Gajeel. Elle resta un long moment sans rien faire comme si elle attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas en fixant cette fichu porte. Elle se déplaça doucement devant ce détail qui l'a fasciné et s'immobilisa de nouveau. Elle secoua sa tête et ce ressaisi, elle leva le bras et se décida enfin à toquer. Une voix grave et rocailleuse se fit entendre.

\- Ouai.

Levy sursauta, il était dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait après tout, il était déjà tard évidemment qu'il était dans sa chambre. Elle se maudit d'avoir eu cette idée, mais décida tout de même d'actionner la poignée et de rentrer dans l'antre du dragon. La pièce était plongée dans le noir seule une bougie brûlait posé à proximité du lit. Gajeel était là adossé au mur vêtu simplement d'un pantalon en toile et il la regarda de ses yeux perçant. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres. Levy rentra complètement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, le regardant sans rien dire essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Tant à mis du temps à rentrer.

\- Tu savais que c'était moi ?

\- Ton odeur…

Evidemment les sens du dragon sont plus développés que ceux d'un humain, cela devait faire un moment qu'il devait la sentir hésiter dans le couloir. Elle se sentait ridicule maintenant.

\- Je suis venue pour ta proposition.

Le regard du dragon s'illumina et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Gajeel se leva et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Elle leva vivement sa main comme un ultime barrage ridicule entre elle et lui.

\- Stop ! Si j'accepte, je veux qu'il y ait des règles.

Gajeel la regarda sans rien dire et attendit la suite de son discours.

\- Pour commencer plus aucun geste déplacé venant de ta part. Pour tout ce qui est de contact physique, on s'en tiendra au strict minimum. Et en dehors des cours, on s'évitera au maximum.

Gajeel ne disait toujours rien puis il se dirige vers sa fenêtre. La lune était pleine ce soir, cela donnait un contraste particulier sur la peau de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Levy regardait son dos une fois de plus émerveiller par son impressionnante musculature. Sa voix grave s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Soit, faisons comme ça, je ne t'approcherais plus d'aussi près pour le reste de temps, mais pour les entrainements je serais bien obligé de le faire, tu en as conscience.

\- Oui…

Gajeel se tourna vers elle, son visage était dans l'obscurité mais elle pouvait sentir son regard moqueur posé sur elle.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre dans ces cas-là ?

\- On avisera…

Elle se gratta nerveusement le bras, tout chez lui la déstabilisait. Mais d'un autre côté elle était curieuse, elle voulait le connaître.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté que je t'aie pardonné pour autant, on est bien clair là-dessus ?

L'homme en face d'elle ricana.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point.

\- Bien si tout est dit je vais te laisser.

Levy se retourna et partie ou plutôt s'enfuit vers sa chambre. Gajeel la regarda son sourire moqueur plaquer sur le visage. Cette fille la fascinait de plus en plus, il avait hâte maintenant, hâte de pouvoir voler avec elle. Tous les deux s'allongèrent dans leurs lits respectifs et pensèrent à ce que pouvait donner leur étrange association lors des entraînements.

-0-0-

Et hop un chapitre de plus.

Alors c'était comment ?

En tout cas merci à tous de votre soutien.

Je me rends compte que je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de choses pour écrire cette histoire.

Cela sans m'en rendre compte, ça doit faire partie de la magie de l'écriture je pense 😊

Je me suis inspiré, de Fairy Tail (évidemment), il y a un peu de Harry Potter dans les décors, je trouve et de Carnival Row pour la description de Fried.

J'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire rêver.

A très vite !

Elfania.


End file.
